God of Trade - Innkeeper 2015
Details *'Title:' 장사의 신 - 객주 2015 (商事의 神 - 客主 2015) / Jangsaui Sin - Gaekju 2015 *'Also known as:' The Merchant: Gaekju 2015 *'Genre:' Historical, melodrama *'Episodes:' 41 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Sep-23 to 2016-Feb-18 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' God of Trade - Innkeeper 2015 OST Synopsis This is an underdog success story about a poor man (Jang Hyuk) who inherits an inn and eventually becomes a powerful businessman who doesn’t cave to threats, and fights against the shady alliances between government and big business. He never loses sight of his humble beginnings as a peddler even after achieving great success, and eventually shapes the way that industry and business are done in his time. --Dramabeans Based on the ten-volume original novel “Gaekju” by Kim Joo Young which was published from 1979-June to 1983-Feb through daily newspaper “The Seoul Shinmun”. A drama that tells the story of tradesmen in the late years of the Joseon era. Cheon Bong Sam (Jang Hyuk), the descendant of a merchant family, starts off in the market as a barker and makes his way up to become a wealthy merchant. --KoreanDrama User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Jang Hyuk as Chun Bong Sam **Jo Hyun Do as young Bong Sam *Yoo Oh Sung as Gil So Gae **Park Gun Tae as young So Gae *Kim Min Jung as Gae Ttong / Mae Wol *Han Chae Ah as Jo So Sa ;Chun Family Merchant Group *Park Eun Hye as Chun So Rye **Seo Ji Hee as young So Rye *Im Hyung Joon as Oh Deuk Gae *Im Dae Ho as a peddler *Song Young Jae as Mung Gae *Park Hyo Joon as Ahm Mang Chi ;Songpa Stables *Jung Tae Woo as Sun Dol *Ryu Dam as Gom Bae *Kim Myung Soo as Jo Sung Joon *Park Sang Myun as Song Man Chi *Yang Jung Ah as Bang Geum *Lee Dal Hyung as Choi Dol *Bang Hyung Joo (방형주) as Wang Bal ;Yuguijeon Merchant Group *Moon Ga Young as Wol Yi *Lee Duk Hwa as Shin Suk Joo *Lee Won Bal (이원발) as Yang Bum *Kim Il Woo as Maeng Goo Bum *Kim Kyu Chul as Kim Bo Hyun *Kim Hak Chul as Kim Hak Joon *Kim Jong Kook as Park Seo Gi *Im Ho as Min Gyum Ho ;Others *Jun Hun Tae *Kim Seung Wook *Kim Ha Kyoon *Kim Duk Hyun *Yoo Byung Sun (유병선) *Jung Byung Ho (정병호) *Yoo Jong Geun (유종근) *Park Yoo Seung (박유승) as Merchant Jang *Kim Young Ki *Jun Jin Gi *Seol Ji Yoon *Oh Shi Eun (오시은) *Kim Hong Soo (김홍수) *Lee Jin Mok (이진목) *Choi Hyun Tae (최현태) *Bae Sung Jin (배성진) *Han Tae Il (한태일) *Gi Yun Ho *Go Kyu Pil as a peddler *Kim Gi Nam (김기남) *Han Choon Il (한춘일) *Ji Sung Geun (지성근) *Go In Bum *Jo In Pyo as Jo Hang Gyoo (Jo So Sa's brother) *Kim Jin Tae as Jo Soon Deuk (Jo So Sa's father) *Seo Young Tak (서영탁) *Kim Kwan Gi (김관기) *Song Bo Eun *Baek Yoon Heum *Jung Dong Kyu *Lee Ji Hyun *Lee Ki Yeol *Kim Ki Doo *Choi Ji Na as Queen Min *In Sung Ho (인성호) *Ahn Jae Mo as Min Young Ik *Jo Duk Hyun *Woo Hyun *Park Hyo Joon *Song Young Jae *Huh Jung Bum as student *Jung Mi Ae ;Cameos *Kim Seung Soo as Chun Oh Soo (Chun Bong Sam's father) *Lee Won Jong as Gil Sang Moon (Gil So Gae's father) *Choi Joo Bong Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Kang Byung Taek *'Producer:' Kim Min Kyung (김민경), Park Woo Ram, Ahn Chang Hyun (안창현), Han Hye Yun (한혜연) *'Director:' Kim Jong Sun, Kim Dong Hwi *'Screenwriters:' Jung Sung Hee and Lee Han Ho *'Original writing:' The Innkeeper by Kim Joo Young Recognitions ;2015 KBS Drama Awards: *Excellence Award, Mid-length Drama - Actor (Jang Hyuk) *Excellence Award, Mid-length Drama - Actress (Kim Min Jung) *Excellence Award - Supporting Actor (Kim Kyu Chul) *Best Couple (Jang Hyuk & Han Chae Ah) Episode Ratings See God of Trade - Innkeeper 2015/Episode Ratings Notes *The Merchant Gaekju 2015 has been confirmed on December 16th, 2015 to add 5 episodes to have a total of 41 episodes. External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2015 Category:KDrama2016 Category:KBS Category:Historical Category:Melodrama